


Ultimate... Femboy?!

by Hext89



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comedy, Crossdressing, Dress Up, Ecchi, F/M, Feminization, Fluff and Humor, Makeup, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hext89/pseuds/Hext89
Summary: One day the beautiful and extravagant Junko Enoshima frustrated by the stale relationship with her boyfriend Makoto Naegi, has a plan to change their dynamic as a couple with an unusual request to the Ultimate Lucky Student to become... her twin sister!?Spinoff series based on my ficMemoirs of a Fashionista – Chronicles of a Soldier.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	1. I'm Junko's New Twin Sister!?

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello once again,**
> 
> **This story is a short spinoff based on my fic “Memoir of a Fashionista – Chronicles of a Soldier” which is not really necessary to read to understand this story but is recommended.**
> 
> **I decided to write it as a separate story set on an alternate universe where Junko is a "normal" girl without despair while in a lovely relationship with our (un) lucky protagonist. However, she has a dark past as the Ultimate Soldier like Mukuro, so be aware this Junko is more if 'Junkuro' was real instead of an act by Mukuro.**

A year has passed on since Makoto Naegi and Junko Enoshima became an unlikely couple after both were good friends during their first year at Hope’s Peak Academy as Makoto regularly helped Junko with her homeworks and studies whenever she could attend to classes due to her agenda as a top supermodel. Even though Junko’s first impression was the one of your typical blonde airhead girl who could be rude and sharp-tongued at first, she was a sweet and caring girl, specially with those close to her. Nonetheless, she constantly enjoyed to flirt and tease playfully the Ultimate Luckster.

The popular gyaru fell in love with Makoto for being a genuine nice and kind guy who didn’t care for physical appeareances nor fame. Nonetheless, she helped Makoto to hook up with Sayaka Maizono, Makoto’s long time crush and who was a close friend of both Makoto and Junko, sadly for him, Sayaka rejected him claiming she was already in a relationship with Leon Kuwata. Makoto became severly depressed because of this, but Junko lifted his spirits by inviting him to ‘fake dates’ as friends to make him forget about the pop idol. One day Makoto gained the courage to confess his feelings to Junko after realizing she was always by his side supporting him and who joyfully accepted to be his girlfriend.

As the weeks and months passed after both oficially started dating, their relationship progressed a bit slowly mainly due to Makoto timid nature, causing Junko to take the initiative but who despite her flirtatious and cheeky personality she was inexperienced in love and even showed an unusual shy side while in warm moments they shared together. 

Although this wasn’t a big problem with their relationship, the young woman recently got a bit frustrated due to their stale routine as a couple so she decided to do something different with the luckster to change the dynamic of their relationship for this time.

“T-this is so embarassing!” A flustered Makoto Naegi exclaimed as he was looking himself at a full body mirror while disguised exactly as his girlfriend, the carefree and extravagant Ultimate Fashionista.

“Oh my gosh! You look so cute!” Junko expressed with sparkly eyes to her boyfriend whom she invited him earlier in the day to her luxurious penthouse after classes to help her to practice her makeup skills to which he accepted a bit hesistant but happy to help and spent time with his beloved one. Makoto then had to sit and endure for more than one hour having all kind of makeup applied on his face by the charismatic gal, including foundation, lipgloss, eyeliner, mascara, fake eyeleashes, and even freckles like her. However he didn’t expect Junko to dress him up exactly as her. 

“You almost look like as if you were my twin sister!” Junko exclaimed with great excitement to which Makoto couldn’t help but to agree much to his discomfort, as he wasn’t only dressed and had make up applied on his face exactly as her. He was also wearing a strawberry blonde wig with long and poofy pigtails which hair felt very real, long red nails and blue contact lens. To enhace his feminine figure she made him wear a tight uncomfortable corset and a pair of semirealistic breast forms that were slightly bigger than Junko’s who got a bit jealous that those fake boobs were larger than hers.

“Why did i agreed with all of this?” The boy wondered while regretting to get convinced by his sweetheart who resorted to making puppy eyes to him to accept her bizarre request to become her twin sister for a day.

“You can easily pass as a trap!” She cheerfully told to the blushing boy.

“A... t-trap!?” Stuttered nervously while tugging down the checkered red miniskirt that barely covered anything above his thighs. He felt extremely embarassed as he was also forced by Junko to wear underneath a couple of blue stripped panties so he could match her pink stripped ones.

“Yeah, you have the looks but you have to act like me too!” The young woman said while doing a mischievous smile.

“Act like you too!?”

“Yep!” 

During the next couple hours, Junko teached the embarassed luckster on how to walk properly with high heels and perform her signature girly mannerisms. After several failed tries an exhausted Makoto finally managed to decently imitate his energetic girlfriend.

“Wow! You are a fast learner Mako-chan!” The fashion diva congratulated him with a smirk.

“Ugh… She’s really enjoying herself and having fun with all of this... ” Sighed with resignation the crossdressed boy, but happy on the inside that she was having a great time because despite her charming and extroverted attitude, at times she looked down or lost in her thoughts, as if she was re-experiencing the bad memories of her tough past as an orphan although she always dissmissed it by telling him she was tired and fed up of her stressful modeling career.

“So now you are ready to go with me as sisters to a date!” The freckled supermodel expressed with great enthusiasm.

“W-what!?“ Makoto asked completely bewildered by his girlfriend sudden statement.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!** _

_**Also, just let me know If you want things to get a little heated on in future chapters, or if i just keep it without lewd content.** _


	2. Date as Sisters Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko and 'Junkoto' begin their date as twin sisters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello once again. Thanks to anyone who liked the first chapter of this fic. As you could notice from the first chapter this story is a romantic comedy with semi-forced crossdressing/feminization. For now it will contain mainly funny and lighthearted moments and few spicy moments here and there, but things will probably heat up in next chapters if you are okay with it ;)**

Makoto's expectations for a date with Junko this time were beyond what he would consider as ‘normal’ even taking into account her usual eccentricity to avoid boredom, as the young woman had this peculiar idea wanting to change their dynamics as a couple since their relationship was becoming a bit stale. She also thought it was going to be fun to dress up and make him her twin sister for a day.

 _“Oh man... I still don’t know why am I doing this...”_ Disguised as his girlfriend Makoto Naegi spoke inside his mind while holding hands with Junko who was walking with joy causing their huge pink haired twintails to bounce around while gathering the attention from the people they passed by on the streets, specially her fans, who were told by Junko that “Junkoto” was her lost twin sister. To help differentiate them, Junko told Makoto to wear a hairpin she made him based on the red gas mask symbol of his hoodie on one of his ponytails instead of the white bunny she normally wore.

“Woah! I didn’t know Junko had a twin sister. She is really cute!” Exclaimed one girl in awe.

“Both are really hot babes!” A young man said impressed by the two “girls” who walked by his side.

“See? People think you are my lost twin sister and not even suspect you are a boy!” Junko told to Makoto who found himself being deeply ashamed of being called a hot girl by passerbys.

After some minutes, Makoto asked his sweetheart to where they were heading since his feet were already sore from walking for so long on high heels boots with insoles inside to increase his height by a few centimeters, not to mention wearing a tight corset was really uncomfortable.

The fashionista and the luckster then arrived to Shibuya 109, a huge department store of several floors, that boasts more than 100 shops mainly geared toward teenage girls and young women. Standing at the cutting edge of Japan's trends, this department store visited by many celebrities from both Japan and overseas is the very symbol of Shibuya, the internationally-famed district from Tokyo overflowing day and night with the vibrant energy of tourists and shoppers from all over the world.

As soon as they entered, the Ultimate Fashionista was instantly recognized by the shop manager who told the shop attendants to aid Junko and her “sister” in all they needed.

At the store Junko happily bragged about the benefits of being a famous celebrity causing Makoto to remember this happened at every shop and beauty salon he accompanied her to.

“So which swimsuit do you think it would fit me better, ‘nee-san’?” She asked Makoto with curiosity while holding an olive colored camouflage style bikini on one hand and a black one on the other.

“W-well, i think both would fit you fine, Junko-chan…” He responded a bit nervous trying his best to sound the most feminine possible as told by his girlfriend.

“l’ll try both so you could choose one, alrighty~?” Junko expressed with a sweet voice while winking at him.

As he was awaiting for Junko outside of the changing room, Makoto went outside and took a look at the fancy dresses and shoes from the huge shop.

“Miss, you wanna try on some clothes form our store?” A female attendant asked to the crossdressed boy.

“Huh me?! W-well…” 

“If you are interested we also have a lingerie department.“ The woman suggested to Naegi.

“S-sorry m-maybe next time!” He apologized severily flustered before going back to the changing room. 

“Everything’s going on okay, ‘sis’?” The freckled gyaru who was now wearing the camouflaged style bikini asked to the poor boy who was sweating a bit.

“Y-yeah… I’m fine, just a little tired!” Nervously replied the now pinkhead who became hypnotized at how the two piece bikini greatly highlighted Junko's slim yet athletic figure, causing a dust of pink to appear on the girl's freckles area around her nose for being looked by her trap boyfriend with such attraction that made her to shyly ask him if it really looked that good on her, which caused him to react from his temporary space out and nod at her with a timid expression as he placed his right hand to the back of his head.

The two then spent the next couple hours trying all kind of feminine clothing which Makoto refused at first, but Junko pressed him for doing so by telling him it was only to be this sole ocassion leaving him no other option but to follow her wishes much to his dismay. Junko also took several selfies with him which she promised the she wasn’t going to post them on social media.

Both then came out carrying several bags full of clothes and shoes that the supermodel bought as she secretly desired to make Makoto to wear in next dates. While walking through the crowded streets of Shibuya, Junko noticed they both were followed by a paparazzi who was taking them photographs from all angles, and even though she understood they were just doing their jobs she was always pestered by them following her at every time but learned to ignore them, Nevertheless, this time she didn’t wanted them to spoil her special date, so she encouraged Makoto to do to his best to imitate her and tell the paparazzi to stop following them.

“So could you like stop being a creep and stop annoying me and my sister!?“ 'Junkoto' angrily told to the man threatening him "she" would cause a scene right there, so he had no other option but to flee.

"Wow! That was really good!" The pinkette congratulated her boyfriend with a high-five.

"R-really?" He questioned a bit troubled for being rude.

"Yeah!"

After that, the young couple went to a cafeteria where they ordered a delicious strawberry milkshake they shared together with a double straw. Makoto began to relax and enjoyed to be with his girl who was having a really good time which made him smile warmly at her to which she teased him questioning him if he was already getting accoustomed to being her sister making him to react with a crimson flush on his cheeks and stutter nervously while denying Junko’s words causing the blonde bimbo to giggle at this and caused him to become even more embarassed.

The (un)lucky boy wondered about how would his classmates react to him being completely dressed as his girlfriend causing him to imagine their reactions, from being mocked and called a disgusting pervert by Celestia and Fukawa, respectively, to being called out for being against the rules by Ishimaru, as well as mixed reactions from Leon, Mondo, Hifumi and Sakura who would probably question his masculinity but congratulate him for being courageous enough for doing such daring action for his loved one. Togami would certainly not give a damn about, or make a comment about how pathetic he was for doing so, even though the Ultimate Heir also dressed as a girl on a few occasions when he was trying to fool his siblings during the bloody dispute of becoming the heir of the Togami corporate a few years back.

Makoto finally thought about the total support from Sayaka, Chihiro, Hina and even Hagakure.

 _“I-I better not delve more in that stuff…”_ The teenage boy decided to not think further about the bizarre scenario.

While going to their next destination. Makoto spotted a certain lilliac haired girl who was heading towards them helding her chin in thought while carrying what appeared to be a black briefcase on one of her hands. She then directed her sight on both, making him to question as to why of all their classmate it had to be her the one they met on his current situation on this specific day.

 _“Why is my luck so bad!?“_ The Ultimate Lucky Student questioned himself in complete disbelief.

* * *

**_Can Makoto with Junko's help be able to fool Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective?_ **


	3. Date as Sisters Continues!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto will try to fool Kirigiri with Junko's help, too bad his bad luck strikes again.

“Hey Junko, how are we going to fool Kirigiri-san!?“ A worried Makoto questioned with a low voice to his girlfriend at the thought of being found out by their intuitive classmate.

“Just keep the act and leave the rest to me, okie dokie?” The freckled girl replied with a confident smile.

“O-okay.”

The young man was a bit nervous but completely trusted that Junko was creative enough to think of something to fool the Ultimate Detective.

_“_ Kirigiri-chan!” The freckled supermodel joyfully exclaimed while waving her hand at the approaching detective who respectfully greeted the young couple.

“So... what does it takes you to Shibuya after classes?” Junko inquired Kirigiri with interest.

“I’m on my way to Tokyo’s police headquarters.“ She stated while in her usual cool and aloof demeanor to the blonde.

Despite their contrasting personalities and not being close friends, the two didn’t have a beef or any kind of problem with each other. However, there were times where Kirigiri noticed Junko looked deeply afflicted and out of her usual extroverted and charismatic self as if she was reliving some unpleaseant memories, those episodes diminished considerably after she and Makoto became a couple though.

On the other side, even though Kirigiri was inititally cold and distant towards Makoto and everyone, within weeks and month she became not only a reliable friend of him but to most of her classmates. Although at times the lilliac eyed girl preferred to be on solitude.

“Oh… Are you gonna do detective stuff to help to solve cases or somethin’?” The glamorous diva asked with her usual bimbo voice as she noticed how the purple haired was carrying a black briefcase which she realized it was for her investigation kit, official documents and possible clues of several crimes.

“That’s correct.” Kyoko replied to the fashionista, as she regularly helped the police investigation department in difficult cases in order to hone her detective skills and gain experience to become a full-time professional detective.

Instants later, the detective directed her attention to the second Junko who was silent since their encounter, making 'her' to react a bit nervous for a second.

“I suppose she is your younger twin sister, right?” 

“That’s right! She’s my dear twin sister who recently came back from Europe!” The blonde responded while winking at the crossdressed luckster.

“My name’s is Machiko Enoshima, pleased to meet ya! “ Makoto exclaimed while faking a wide grin and doing his best to sound aunthentic as possible as a girl while maintaining eye to eye contact with the lavender haired to avoid any suspicion. 

“I see…”

The Ultimate Lucky Student wasn’t really sure if his mysterious classmate bought their explanation as she hid her expression with her usual poker face, although in his personal opinon she looked fairly convinced.

“Well… actually “she” is a boy you already know!” Junko expressed while doing a mischievous smirk before doing a swift move to lift Makoto’s red miniskirt revealing his ’package’ inside his blue stripped panties for shock of both him and the lavender eyed girl whose cheeks got a noticeable pink hue while also frowing an eyebrow in surprise by the revelation.

“UWAAAAAH! J-JUNKO! WH…WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!” Makoto cried out completely embarrassed and red as a tomato as his cover and dignity as a man was completely blown off by his girlfriend.

“You know your “sister” was pretty convincing to me, right?” The young detective woman spoke after the sudden reveal.

“Whoopsies…” I was sure we were already caught…” The Ultimate fashionista expressed with a comical expression of regret.

“It…it’s not what you think K-Kirigiri-san! ” An ashamed Makoto stuttered while trying to explain to his classmate for being caught as a crossdresser.

“Don’t worry Kirigiri-chan! Makoto isn’t a pervert or anything. Actually it was me who forced him to become my cute twin sister just for the funsies~” Junko playfully explained to Jin Kirigiri’s daughter, and who just briefly closed her eyes and sighed.

“I don’t intend to say anything about this to anyone since your fetishes as a couple aren't of my slightliest concern.” The young woman said before departing from the scene.

“Well... I guess we could be sure she won’t say anything to the class!” Junko said with relief after Kirigiri's statement.

“Ugh, what else should I expect from her.. “ Makoto commented in resignation by Junko's antics before departing to the next destination in their beyond unusual date.

_“He really looked good as a girl **.”**_ Kyoko spoke in her mind while doing a slight smile as she thought despite how pretty convincing was his disguise for most people. She obviously recognized Makoto due to his corporal language, however she didn’t wanted to ruin his fruitless attempt to fool her until that unexpected reveal.

The couple then arrived at a renowed photo studio where Junko usually posed for several fashion magazines covers and beauty products. Makoto then began to get nervous at the thought of having to be exposed to several people by his girlfriend and currently ‘twin sister’, but she promised him she wouldn’t do such a thing. As soon as they entered the studio with the lights and camera equipment already prepared for a photoshoot. Makoto noticed there wasn’t a single soul present which made him a bit relieved but still wondering about what plans she had in my mind for this time.

Moments later, an average height girl with short red hair in a bowl cut style and a group of freckles sprinkled around her nose came from behind them while holding a small camera.

“Geez… you two are a bit late for the photo session!” Mahiru Koizumi, member of class 77-B, reprimanded her fellow kouhais from class 78.


	4. Let's pose together as twin sisters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko forces Makoto to pose together as sisters in a photoshoot while in a variety of revealing costumes. What else could happen to our poor crossdressing protagonist?

"Hiiii~ Mahiru-chan." Junko greeted the ginger photographer.

"Ah, hello Junko."

"By the way..." A slightly blushing Mahiru pointed with one finger at the second Junko in front of her.  
"Are you Makoto Naegi, right?" She asked him with curiosity tilting her head while observing her underclassmate.

"Ho-How do you know it's me!?" A completely embarrased Makoto questioned nervously after his identity was found out by a second person the very same day.

"Junko told me you were gonna be with her, but I didn't expect you to be disguised exactly as her..." The Ultimate Photographer commented feeling slightly confused about Makoto dressing as Junko, wondering if it was for a prank, a costume party or because he was a pervert. Despite their suppositions she was surprised at how convincing he looked as her twin.

Junko then explained to Mahiru that her boyfriend was disguising as her just because she forced him to do it to have some fun causing the freckled girl to still think it was extremely odd because among the students from class 77-B she was the less eccentric and more down to earth between them, making her to feel sympathy for the visibly uncomfortable boy in drag although she also couldn't deny he looked really cute.

"But what are you doing here?"  
Makoto asked to the the red haired girl who was also the official photographer of Hope's Peak Academy monthly news paper in which the blonde fashionista was a recurrent collaborator and guest providing interviews and articles about beauty and makeup tips to the female readers.

"Well... Junko-chan asked me for a favor of helping her with a private photoshoot" Mahiru replied.

"That's right, a private photo session for just you and me!" The whimsical model exclaimed before winking at her lover while doing a mischievous smirk.

"B-But we just took several selfies trying female clothes!"

"This time there are tons of cosplays at the backstage we can try together!" The fashion diva cheerfully expressed causing her trap boyfriend to regret once again his choice of accepting her request of becoming her twin sister for a whole day.

Once at his camerino the luckster thought that maybe he could get to wear male clothes again, however to his dismay there were nothing but female costumes.

After some time of waiting for both Junko and Makoto to come out from the dressing room, Mahiru grew somewhat impatient.

"Geez... Those two are taking so long, I guess it was expected..." She expressed with resignation.

At the dressing room Makoto initially refused to came out. Nonetheless he was convinced by his bimbo girlfriend to dress as maids. Makoto was deeply embarrased by wearing such attire consisting in a short frilly black maid dress with white thighighs and tall & black heeled strappy platform shoes.

"C'mon Mako-chan!" Relax a little!" Junko expressed trying to calm her blushing "sister" to no avail.

"Are you worried someone is gonna look at the photos we are going to take, isn't?"

"Y-yeah..."

"All the photos took in this photoshoot won't be made public. We promise you, right Mahiru-chan?~" Junko asked playfully to her friend.

The redhead nodded lightly to her charming kouhai from the 78th class.

The photo session began and the two changed to a variety of revealing outfits from bunny girls to nurses to magical girls and cheerleaders uniforms.

As they took more and more photos together, Makoto began to feel more confident posing with his sweetheart who was very happy he was beginning to seemingly enjoy his feminine side by getting photographed doing femenine mannerisms with each new costume.

"Great photos, you two! Now let's have a short break." Mahiru told to the young couple.

"By the way Mahiru-chan, how's your "loving" best friend?" Junko asked with perceptible irony in her voice since the first time the Ultimate Fashionista interacted with the traditional dancer was called an anorexic whore by her, to which Junko retorted back telling her she was a petulant little bitch. Since that day, both being Hope's Peak most narcissistic and sharp-tongued blondes, shared occassional mocking comments and disdain against other.

"Hiyoko-chan was invited to perform today on a traditional festival." Mahiru said of her friend who in less than a year grew up several inches and her prebuscent body developed to a well-endowed one.

Junko then recalled how all the female students from class 77-B had bigger breasts than her, except for Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Music Club Member who was always in super high spirits, even more than Junko.

The aformentioned chest comparision caused a depression cloud to form on top of the supermodel's head. Makoto had to comfort his unusually down girlfriend much to his confusion.

For the final photoset, the two dressed as a bride and a groom. Junko was donning a very elegant white suit with a black tie. To convey a more androgynous appeareance she tied her long wavy hair on a low ponytail.

"Wow... She looks so dreamy, just like a prince..." Mahiru muttered as a pink hue drew on her cheeks and the bridge area of her nose around her freckles.

Meanwhile, 'Junkoto' was wearing a strapless white wedding dress, complemented with a fancy choker with a heart decoration, white silk stockings, high heels, vibrant red lipstick and even white lingerie underneath his dress.

"W-why do I have to be the bride!?" Makoto stuttered his mouth wavy.

"Because it's fun and you look sooo cute~"

"Ugh..." He sighed annoyed.

Seconds later, the blonde gyaru lifted Makoto and carried him on her arms as a real bride causing the crossdressing young man to yelp in surprise.

"W-wait! J-Junko-chan!" Makoto cried up as he was carried by his cheeky lover making him to cover his bright red face on shame.

"You are light as a feather!" Junko joyfully exclaimed with a wide grin on her face before her sky blue eyes encountered Makoto's ones causing both to become captivated as they looked at each other creating such an intense romantic atmosphere around them which strangely allured to Mahiru who took advantage of it by capturing this scene with her camera.

"By the way Makoto-kun... I just noticed your bulge is visible." Mahiru commented with a shiny blush on her cheeks after checking the photos she just took as the shape of his bulge inside his frilled panties was showing because of his dress raised up for being carried.

NOOOOOO!" The unlucky boy yelled totally embarrased.

After finishing the photo session at the studio. The luckster and the fashionista said goodbye to the Ultimate Photographer, who promised Junko she was going to send her the photos to her email the following day.

"So did you have fun at the photoshoot, 'sis'?"

"Huh?! What do you mean? Makoto replied visibly nervous.

"You were enjoying the camera flashes aimed towards you and me, isn't~?" She expressed with a sly smirk.

"M-Maybe a little bit...." He admitted with embarrasment trying to hide his blushing face from her.

"Ehehehe, I told ya!"

Already late at night, the two of them were so hungry because of being active all day, so they decided to go to eat hamburgers, french fries and sodas at the popular franchise restaurant called Dangan Burger.

Since they became friends Makoto was pretty surprised by Junko's diet, because despite being a slim supermodel Junko loved to eat junk food (no pun intended).

Once at the restaurant, Makoto almost goes to the wrong bathroom, if not for Junko's intervention who had to apologize in behalf her 'sister' for being so clumsy.

After they finished their meal, both finally arrived back at Junko's penthouse.

"Thank god It's over... Now I can take all of this off..." The young man muttered relieved that being a girl was coming to an end.

"Wait. Don't take anything right now, well maybe just the corset..." She said.

"W-why? Our date is already finished as you said!" Makoto protested denoting frustration by her words.

"I'm sorry for all that I made you go throught today Makoto... I just thought getting you as my twin sister for a day would help me to change my views of what it means to have a sister who I could trust and smile together again."

Junko muttered with sadness as she sat on the border of her bed while a series of bittersweet memories came to her of a certain assassin girl who shared with her years of growing up together as orphans in a harsh world, but due to a dispute their strong bond broke and got separated from each other only to never heard of her again.

"Junko-chan..." He whispered with a comforting voice beginning to understand a bit more of the painful events she experienced years before and that she was slowly revealing to him thanks to him being the boy who loved her not mattering what she went through or did in her past.

The blue eyed then looked at him with a noticeable red flush on her freckles bridge while fidgeting shyly with her fingers. It was a contrasting side of her usual bright personality and that she exclusively showed when she was completely alone with the boy of her affections during emotional and heartwarming moments.

"I... want to experience what it feels to get love dovey with you while you are disguising as my twin sister~" The young woman commented with a mushy expression appearing on her face desiring to get intimate.

The (un)lucky boy reacted bewildered at his beloved one's invitation, but calmed himself down after recalling all the events that took place that day, realizing that Junko suffered the lost of someone who was like a sister figure to her in the past and that the only thing she wanted was his love.

Upon this realization, Makoto sat next to her Junko and gently nodded at her before both slowly intertwined their fingers together adorned with their red fake nails. The two rubbed their cheeks affectionately and shared tender caresses and smooches between them for some minutes. Junko loved everytime Makoto gently touched and kissed her freckles. After a couple of passionate kisses their mouths separated, both looking at each other with warm eyes and smiles. Makoto still a bit weirded out for having to get with his girlfriend while being almost a mirror image of her, began to get aroused for this new and bizarre experience.

"I'm so happy to have you as both my boyfriend and sister~" She happily sang with a sweet voice.

"Me too, Junko..."

_**Next chapter things will certainly get more 'heated up' and could also develop into femdom. (if you're okay with that).** _

_**Thanks for reading!** _


End file.
